


Everyone's Irish

by kaige68



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek might just pay for not wearing green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Irish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts).



> This was written for the wonderful [](http://fairyniamh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fairyniamh.livejournal.com/)**fairyniamh** who never wants rewards, but I need better word counts so... there.

“You’re not wearing any green?”

“I’m not Irish?” Derek let it come out as a question. He didn’t really understand why the Polish kid was all that concerned with celebrating March 17th. He would have thought it was obvious why he wasn’t. Not to mention that he also couldn’t get drunk, and had never seen the appeal.

“Everyone is Irish on Saint Patrick’s day! Come on, man. It’s a night of drunken debauchery and… And you can’t get drunk.” Stiles paused for a minute. “We could still go out to a party, maybe-“

“I’m not interested in hanging out with people who have only one plan for the day: getting drunk.” Derek sat back on his own couch, picked up his book again. “The smell of vomit lingers long after humans think it’s gone.”

“Fine, we won’t go out.” Stiles took the book away from Derek and started pulling him toward the door. “We’ll stay in tonight, celebrate on our own.” He grabbed Derek’s keys.

“How is this staying in?” He stole back his key ring.

“You have stuff for a boiled dinner in the house?” Stiles made a face then pushed Derek into the hall. “I didn’t think so. I’ll grab some movies from home.”

“Irish movies?” Derek dragged his feet.

“ _Waking Ned Devine, The Commitments,_ and if you’re very good, _Darby O’Gill and the Little People._ ”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“It has a young Sean Connery.”

“Stiles.” The warning was clear.

“And then next month is the Feast of Saint Stanislaus!”

Derek felt defeated already.


End file.
